THE REASON
by iHEARTdracoXhermione
Summary: A song fic of The Reason by HoobaStank. A year in the shoes of Draco and Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. Even though I wish I did own the guys. : ooh and i don't own hoobastank either. haha. or their songs...**

**The Reason**

Hermione sits in the heads compartment seeing how she got head girl this year, she sat waiting anxiously to find out who her head boy would be. The door slides open to reveal a blonde headed slytherin walk in.

WHAT?! Draco Malfoy is head boy!!!!! Ugh! Thought Hermione, she's never gotten along with Draco Malfoy and now she would have to spend the rest of her last school year with him!

Granger.. he hissed, I should've known you would be head girl miss goody two shoes.

Malfoy! Ah! I swear sometimes I just wanna!!! Ugh!

What? Throw me down? And strip me of my clothes? who knew you head such a dirty mind Granger, he says with a smirk playing on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Malfoy, if we're gonna be in the same head quarters for the rest of the year can we at least TRY to be civil, like calling each other by our first names? Ok "Draco"

Whatever Mudbl… I mean "Hermione" Draco said bluntly while slouching in his seat.

Hermione sighed, She laid back in her seat and closed her eyes, Malfoy was already giving her a headache.

Draco glanced at hermione while her eyes were closed, shehad developed quite nicely over the years, her Hair one frizzy was no more, now her hair was in tame perfect waves, she had started wearing form fitting clothes to show that she had a nice figure. Maybe this won't be such a bad year after all he thought to himself as he found his eyes closing as well.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know **

A month past, and Hermione and Draco were getting along great, of course the first few weeks were akward, always fighting about the most simple things, until they had one civil conversation one day and ever since they've just gotten along great.

It was the middle of the night, and Hermione had just woken up, he walked downstairs from her room to the common room that they bought shared, she was surprised to see Draco downstairs too.

Draco looks up when he hears her foot steps coming down the stairs. Can't sleep? He says.

I got up with a craving for something sweet, and I guess you had the same problem she says looking at him eating ice cream out of the container with a soon.

Well would you care to join me then, he says summoning a spoon with his wand, she takes the spoon and sits across from him while they share an ice cream.

You know draco.. she says pointer her spoon at him completely forgetting she had ice cream on it, it splatters on his face. She gasped and did try to hide a not so discreet chuckle.

Draco wipes on his face, What you think that's funny??

Just a little bit, Hermione laughs not being able to contain her laughter any longer.

Draco grabs a spoon full of ice cream and flicks it at her, they start an ice cream fight, laughing and throwing, she pushes him down he falls to the floor her on top of him. There's a moment of silence, her brown eyes meet his eyes.

He leans up and kisses her, shes taken back at first but then kisses him back, their make out session becomes more steamy, he's now on top of her, he's kissing her neck, her hands under his shirt. He raises his head and looks at her, she gives an approval.

Taking off his shirt, she takes off hers, and then he leans down to kiss her again.

Once they are completely stripped of their clothes he enters her, she arches her back and holds on to him, In and out they're hips move in unison, it wasn't just sex, it was full of compassion, of need, of regret and sorry-ness over the years. She screams his name as they both reach their peak at the same time.

He looks down at her again, and smiles, she smiles back, and then kisses her ever so gently.

They fall a sleep in each others arms.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**and the reason is you**

The next few weeks went by great for Hermione and Draco, she wanted to plan something special for them, so she could tell him how she felt about him, how he made her feel.

Everything was set up, she had everything in the room of requirements, a table with a candle to lit it up, the table had a meal set up and champagne on the side.

On the other side, a bed rose petals all over it.

The room looked beautiful, hermione took one last look at it satisfied and then walked back to the heads room to get ready.

She dressed in a black dress, revealing, but not too revealing, but just enough to make Draco go wild, she did her make up lightly so it looked natural. Her hair in nice curls that went down her back, she looked great.

She knocked on Draco's door, but heard him moan??

She opened his door, her eyes begin to water at the sight.

The guy, The one whom she was falling for, was in bed with another girl, He looked at her, tears rolling down her face, the other girl turned around to look at Hermione and smirked.

Hermione ran out in tears, Draco went to chase after her, "No Drakie, just leave that stupid mudblood, now how about we continue where we left off." Draco pushed her off him and grabbed his clothes and ran after hermione.

Hermione!!! He yelled as her ran outside looking for her, he found her sitting by the lake her, her knee's up the her chest as she leaned on them crying.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

Hermione! He yelled as he stopped behind her catching his breath, "Leave me alone, don't you have some business to take care of.." she said, not even turning around to look at him.

It was nothing! I can explain! It was an accident!! Draco stuttered.

Hermione got up and faced him, her eyes were red from all her crying. "AN ACCIDENT!!!how is it an accident?! She was sitting on your bed and you tripped and fell and your clothes just magically flew off?!!!!!!" she yelled.

"It was a mistake!!! I never meant anything of it! It's just…" his voice starts to fade.

"just what! Was I just one of the girls of the month?!" she says still yelling.

"No! you're much more than that!" he says.

"ha yeah, I bet you say that to all of the girls.."

" I WAS SCARED OKAY!!!!" draco blurts out.

"Scared of what, Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, son of Lucius Malofy, scared…. And what could be so scary.." she says.

"I was scared because I never felt like this before!"

"felt like what, sleeping with one girl???" she was yelling again.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yells out to overpower her yelling.

She stops yelling, "what?" she says not sure if she heard right.

"I said I love you.." draco says getting closer to her.

"but if you 'love me' why would you sleep with someone else!" hermione says.

"because this is the first time I've ever felt like this, I got scarred, I didn't know what to do, she came up to me, and before I knew it, it just happened that when you walked in, I saw the tears in your face, and it hit me, as I was running after you I couldn't believe how stupid I was, and I got regret enough for what I did." He says.

Tears run down Hermiones face, not tears of betray, but tears of joy, she looks up at him and smiles.

"Hermione Granger, I am deeply in love with you, as far as I know I want to spend all my time with you, the rest of my life with you.. I love you."

"I love you too draco" she says against him as she hugs him ever so tightly.

"and if it's any constilation, I thought of you the entire time.. "

She looks up at him and smiles, "if you do it again, I'll hex you back to last week"

They walk back hand in hand.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start ove****r new****and the reason is you **

The next few months went by, and Draco and Hermione were doing better than ever, they were now officially a couple.

Of course, they got gasp and insults from other students, they just ignored them and were glad that they had each other..

Harry and Ron weren't so happy about it, but since Hermione was happy, they tried to be happy and got to know Draco.

It felt great to not only be out in the public and everyone knowing about it, but they loved how they were theirs. Draco loved how he had Hermione, hermione was HIS girlfriend, he had a girlfriend, and he was in love. He smiled to himself.

Hermione was starting to feel sick, but didn't think anything much of it, it was probably just a stomach flu.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

Draco and Hermione were walking to the great hall, hand in hand, she got a sudden pain in her stomach and clutched her stomach, the pain being so bad that she passed out.

Hermione!! Draco yelled.

He carried her to Madam Pomfrey, he was escorted out and was told to go to class, and he would be notified as soon as classes are over.

Hermione woke up, "what happened?" she says getting up off her back to sit up.

"You passed out my dear. Now tell me, how long have you been feeling sick?"

"uhh.. I don't know.." Hermione estimated the time.

Madame Pomfrey closed the door.

Draco done with classes, went to put his stuff in the heads common room before he went to visit Hermione.

He walked in, seeing her sitting on the couch reading a book.

"HERMIONE!!!" he yells out running up to her and grabbing her in his arms.

"what happened! Are you okay?! What did they say!" draco yelled out numerous questions.

"Draco, draco, calm down, take a deep breathe, I'm fine, I just haven't been eating enough I guess" she says.

Draco calms down and smiles, "as long as you're fine, I have something planned for you tonight I have to tell you something."

"Alright, I'll get ready then" she smiles.

Later on that night, the common room was decorated, rose petals on the floor in the shape of a heart.

Hermione walks down, glowing as the light shun down on her.

Draco smiles, "Hermione I have something to tell you."

"Draco, I have something to tell you too.. "

"You first", "no you first" they both says.

"will you marry me"

"I'm pregnant"

They both say at the same time.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**and the reason is you**

Draco stops talking, his eyes wide. "what did you say?"

Hermione, her eyes wide also. "what did you say?"

Hermione snaps out of her trans, "Draco, I'm pregnant, that's why I passed out, I was only eating for one, little did I know I was suppose to be eating for two"

"but, what, wait, how? I mean I know how… but what? I mean… what?" Draco stutters.

Hermione rolls her eyes and smiles. "you draco. Me hermione. We make baby."

Draco laughs, and then smiles "I'm gonna be a daddy.."

"And I'm gonna be a mommy.." hermione says smiling.

He hugs her, "well in that case, like I was saying…"

He gets down on one knee, takes a box out of his pocket, a ring inside.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me.."

She cries and smiles.

"yes.. YES!!!"

Months, went by and they graduated Hogwarts, they got a flat right near Ron, Ginny, and Harry, and Draco's friend Blaise.

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do****And the reason is you**

The day of the wedding was perfect.

Hermione looked beautiful in her dress.

She was nine months pregnant now, so her baby bump showing through her dress…

She walked down the isle, smiling so brightly. Draco smiling at her as she walked.

"You may now kiss the bride.. "

He swooped her down and planted one on her lips, she smiled into the kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy"

Everyone cheered and clapped, Hermione grabbed her stomach and laughed.

"Hermione, what wrong? Is it the baby? Is he hurting you?"

Hermione looks up at her husband and smiles, "my water just broke".

They rushed to the hospital.

A beautiful baby boy, Draco's blonde hair, and Hermione's brown eyes.

"and when I thought life couldn't get any better.." Draco says them smiles.

Draco was happy with his life.

He not only had the girl of his dreams as his wife.

He had a beautiful healthy baby boy.

And the reason why his life was perfect was all because of Hermione.

**AH! That was my first Song Fic! I hope you guys liked it! It took me forever ! I typed it on the spot! Haha. So please review and tell me how I did. Please don't be mean though. It's my first remember. :**


End file.
